deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
The Joker is one of the main antagonists from DC Comics and the archenemy of Batman. He previously fought Sweet Tooth in the 62nd episode of Death Battle, Joker VS Sweet Tooth. You may be looking for his godly alternate version, Emperor Joker. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Adam Macintyre vs The Joker *Fawful vs. The Joker *Famous Villain Battle Royale *The Joker vs The Pyro *Freddy Krueger vs The Joker *Spike Spiegel vs. The Joker *The Joker VS Adachi *Joker vs. Carnage *Joker VS Galactus *The Joker vs Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii *Joker vs Hisoka *James Moriarty vs. Joker *The joker vs Jonny cage *Joker VS Pennywise *Robbie Rotten vs Joker *Joker vs Robocop *The Joker Vs Roman Torchwick *Joker vs Shaco *The Joker vs The Shredder *Joker vs. Vaas Montenegro *Kefka Palazzo VS Joker *Trevor Phillips vs The Joker *Joker vs Oogie Boogie *The Joker vs Junko Enoshima *Trap Master vs The Joker *Joker vs. Johan Liebert *Joker vs. Kingpin vs. Roman Torchwick *Joker vs Marik *Joker VS Ghostface *The Joker vs. Red Skull *The Joker Vs Cinder Fall *The Joker vs. Hoxton *The Joker vs Flandre Scarlet *Joker vs. Shogo Makishima *Joker vs Marik w/ Harley Quinn * Joker and Harley Quinn vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan w/ Bane * Blackfeather & Phinn vs. The Joker & Bane Completed Fights * The Joker vs Captain America * Deadpool vs the Joker * Green Goblin vs. The Joker * Jeff the Killer VS The Joker * The Joker vs. Kingpin * The Joker vs. Red Skull * The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth (Fanon version) So Far Stats *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Possible Opponents *Hannibal Lecter (Silence of the Lambs) *Handsome Jack (Borderlands) *The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Hazama (BlazBlue) *Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *Gambit (Marvel Comics) History Little is known of the Joker before he came to Gotham. In fact, there is no way to identify who he is by fingerprint, dental record, or DNA matching. Though a psychopath, Joker prefers calling himself "ahead of the curve". Regardless of his identity, former mobster wearing a red hood or a product to a legacy of death and madness started years ago by serial killer Jerome Valeska, the Joker is considered one of most dangerous criminals in Gotham due to zero empathy and sick sense of humor via mass murder. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Other name: "Jack" * Age: approx. 40 * Height: 6'5" | 195 cm * Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg * Criminal Mastermind * Clinically Insane * AKA The Red Hood * Arch nemesis of Batman * Iranian UN ambassador Weapons * 9mm Long Barrel Gun * Machine Guns ** Tommy Gun is his favorite * Bombs, Rockets & Explosives * Explosive toys & Fuse Bombs * Jester Cane Sword * Crowbar * Joker Venom * Acid flower * Razor Sharp Playing Cards * Jokermobile Feats * Outsmarted Batman several times * Infiltrated The Pentagon * Beat Ra's al Ghul in chess * Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas * Beat Wonder Woman * Survived dozens of explosions & falls * Killed the second Robin * Resists mind control Abilities & Techniques * Hand to Hand Combat * Insanity can grant almost superhuman strength * Excellent chemist * Resistance to poisons & gases * High tolerance to pain * Master of disguise * Criminal strategist * Experienced in manipulating the sane & insane Death Battle Info (Fanon) Joker uses a wide variety of instruments to exact his homicides, a genius at criminal activities and being a step ahead of the law with acting skills and a sufficient expertise in chemistry to be make deadly weapons based on party-gag items. He is also shown to be a skilled, fearless, and unpredictable fighter who is a strong hand-to-hand combatant. This is due to his utter lack of self-preservation, showing a casual indifference to pain and extremely fearless as he laughs in instances where his own death was seemingly inevitable. He also has a habit of being an unbelievable escapist and has stronger endurance than a normal human being. It was once even presumed he was an immortal being known as "the Pale Man". * Gear: * Razor-bladed playing cards * Handguns * Trick-guns * Joy Buzzers * Joker Toxin * Crowbar * Knives Titan Joker When Joker uses the Titan steroid, he becomes a giant, Bane-like beast. He sprouts razor-sharp claws and grows 5 times his normal size. However, he doesn't lose any intelligence, and he gains massive strength. Feats * Tortured Jason Todd before seemingly killing the boy off once he broke his spirit. * Crippled Barbara Gordon for a few years. * Killed a lot people in one room after murdering one with a fragile cup on two occasions. * Managed to make Batman laugh once in their years of battling each other. * Infected the Justice League with Joker Venom and turned them against Batman, then proceeded to do the same with Gotham City. * Drove Superman insane * Stole the power of Mister Mxyzptlk and Batmite to become the godly Emperor Joker, abusing his power in ways like continuous reviving Batman out of a need of purpose. * Killed Alexander Luthor just because he wasn't invited to join his supervillain team * Raided a bank, a hotel, took over Black Mask's criminal operation, kidnapped Black Mask, hired 8 assassins to kill Batman, seduced Harleen Quinzel, murdered Commissioner Loeb, and took over Blackgate Prison all over the course of the Christmas Eve he first met Batman * Nearly assumed complete control of Batman Flaws *Insane, very mentally unbalanced. However, this can function as an advantage for him in battle, as it makes him very unpredictable. Speculated by the Martian Manhunter to be so insane that it was an alleged form of "super insanity," as even he was not able to returm the Joker to sanity for more than a moment. *Does not actually want to kill Batman Gallery Jack Nicholson as The Joker.jpg|Jack Nicholson as The Joker Heath Ledger as The Joker.jpg|Heath Ledger as The Joker Jared Leto as The Joker.jpg|Jared Leto as The Joker JokerMHBTAS.jpg|The Joker as seen in the DC animated Universe (voiced by Mark Hamill). Batman-the-killing-joke-first-image-revealed-mark-hamill.jpg|Joker as seen in the Killing Joke adaptation. The Joker in Batman The Brave and The Bold.jpg|The Joker in Batman the Brave and the Bold The Joker in The Batman.jpg|The Joker in The Batman DC Comics - The Jokermobile.png|The Jokermobile Emperor Joker.jpeg|As Emperor Joker, the Fifth-Dimensional God with the stolen powers of Mxyzptlk DC Comics - The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum.png|The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum Titan Joker.jpeg|As Titan Joker, a form achieved by using the Titan compound as he lifts Batman with a single hand. DC Comics - The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman.png|The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman (1966) DC Comics - The Jokermobile during the Silver Age.png|The Jokermobile during the Silver Age joker-gif.gif|Why so serious? Arkham Knight Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile as it appears in Batman: Arkham Knight Suicide Squad Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile in Suicide Squad (2016) Batman vs Joker's Boner.jpg|Did you know that the word "boner" used to mean "mistake"? Joker.jpg|Cesar Romero as the Joker in the 1966-1968 Batman TV series Injusticejoker.PNG|The Joker's artwork from Injustice : Gods Among Us. Yes that is shaggy punching joker it happened 30d02f 3406616.jpg|Yes, that's Shaggy punching the Joker. It happened. Joker_0081.jpg|The Joker kills Jason Todd Batgirl-41-joker-variant--012.jpg Videos Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Knife Wielders Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:US Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Vehicle Users Category:Bombers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Clown Category:Poison Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Main Antagonist Category:Card Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants